


【英敬】火炉

by oasis2616



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: #2015圣诞倒数活动##12月19日##题目：火炉#
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi





	【英敬】火炉

**Author's Note:**

> #2015圣诞倒数活动#  
>  #12月19日#  
>  #题目：火炉#

#2015圣诞倒数活动#

#12月19日#

#题目：火炉#

壁炉的火在熊熊燃烧。

他将所有随从都遣走，身体软绵无力地倚在长椅上，随手往里面添了把木柴，眼看大概足以让他休憩会儿了，才将双眼闭上。

“你让我从神崎家匆匆赶过来就是为了看这个？！”

意料之内的愤怒。他慵懒地睁开双目，连侧头都不需要就能看到青梅竹马瞪视着自己的脸：“到得可真晚啊，敬人。”

“要不是那个捡回来的家伙不愿意配合我又怎么可能……先不说这个，英智，你让日日树给我带的紧急任务还真的是来看这东西？”

天祥院循着对方抬起的手臂看过去，嵌在墙里的火炉欢快地吞噬着底端的木柴，袅袅升起的烟与温暖将内里的墙面熏得发黑。他正欲开口向莲巳介绍那新奇物件，对方却跟他一样注意到脏了的墙，二话不说便将袖子挽起往外走去：“真是的，墙都被熏脏了，我去打桶水来把火浇灭。”

“敬人……！”连忙叫住行动力忽然提高的莲巳，天祥院默叹一声决定直入主题，“那是前几天使馆送来的、叫壁炉的礼物。”

“这东西叫壁炉？”莲巳回过头满脸困惑——不论是对未曾见过的东西还是对使馆的动机，“而且使馆无端端地怎会送你礼物，难道说英智你又……”

天祥院无奈摇头，自己这个青梅竹马的性子他再了解不过了，现在要是不交代清楚恐怕接下来又是一顿喋喋不休的说教：“把它送过来的使者有跟我解释，似乎是他们洋人一个十分重要的节日快到了，便送了个相关的物件过来。”末了又补充道，“作为回礼，我也将我们特有的被炉送到使馆。”

“洋人的节日……没记错的话是叫圣诞节？神崎最近都在念叨着想多接触西方文化，啧，那个捡回来的家伙净会给我添麻烦。刚刚他就又……”本来只是想从印象里找寻信息的莲巳控制不住自己的情绪，近日来的不满紧跟着答案流露，天祥院也不阻拦他的碎碎念，倒不如说更像是在享受无意识地展现各种表情的他。

待莲巳将积郁在胸的话都说完，回过神才发现面前的天祥院不知坐在那儿目光柔和地看了自己多久，他不禁尴尬起来左右张望：“…你…你除了那个还有别的要说吧？”

天祥院没有答话，起身用搁在一旁的长棍翻了翻埋在火里的木柴，星星点点的火花映进他的眼瞳，整个人看上去多了些生机。

“跟我一起过圣诞节吧，敬人。”

“哈？…你在开玩笑吗？英智，果然你是被日日树影响了，那个家伙到底都乱教了些什么……”

天祥院默不作声地看着他，嘴角那抹笑硬生生压下他未尽的抱怨，莲巳抿了抿唇，捧起瓷杯无言喝茶。

“虽然送来了壁炉，但圣诞节到底该怎样具体庆祝，我还是不甚清楚。”看到莲巳在软椅上挺着腰正襟危坐，天祥院倒不觉得对方这幅姿态有问题，“不过现在我觉得，这样已经够了。”他边说着边拿起精致的餐刀把先前就准备好的蛋糕分成几块，而莲巳紧紧盯着凝固在刀面上的白色液体：“这是什么？…喂，英智，难道你要把它吃……！？”在他话还没说完时天祥院便叉了一小块开始品尝。与对方的怡然相比，莲巳太过惊慌不安，脸上不免添了几分煞白。

“嗯…味道很不错呢，敬人也来尝尝。”

“我才不要吃那种来历不明的……唔…！”

“偶尔也要敢于接受新鲜事物哦，敬人。”

带着莲巳眼中恶作剧成功一样的笑容，天祥院心满意足地收回叉子，半晌才对下一块蛋糕发动攻击。当他享受着过往未曾接触过的美味而闭上眼复又睁开后，却看到青梅竹马涨红了双颊不知该把视线往哪儿放。

“怎么了？”

“没…没有……”

“没有那就再吃一块。”

“等……唔……”

再一次喂食成功。天祥院笑得更欢了，肩膀抖动得愈发厉害，连眼角的睫毛都沾上一两滴不受自控泌出的眼泪。莲巳本想发怒，但一看到那罕见的表情怒火便嗖地消失得无影无踪，压不住两腮的赧红最终自暴自弃任它继续那样突兀。

“敬人，以后的圣诞节我们也一起过吧。”

天祥院说这句话的时候目光还聚焦于跳动的火焰之上，灼灼的红光混入他的眸，与那薄蓝显得格格不入；可他看上去又是那么专注，仿佛能在那炙热的温度里触碰到遥远的未来。蛋糕甜腻的香味还残留齿间，莲巳舔了舔牙关并不觉得反感——只要不是大豆类的食物他都能宽恕，原先打算直截了当就出口的一个字的应答卡在喉间，几经思考他选择了另一种答案：“……如果是你希望的话。”

“我希望的话……啊。”

“Merry Christmas，敬人。”

“你在说什么？”

“涉今天早上教我的，是洋人的圣诞祝福语。”

“你也去学那些人的语言了吗…一个两个都无可救药真是……”

“比起那种事，敬人你是不是也应该说些什么呢？”

“…………”

“你也是，Merry Christmas，英智。”

柴木噼里啪啦地响着，温暖弥漫整个房间。他睁开眼，看向室内唯一一扇门，门板紧紧贴合着墙壁，未曾有人能从外面打开他特意反锁的门。

而壁炉的火还在熊熊燃烧。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 提前发在这儿，怕自己会忘【。  
>  《一世一言》相关。时间线暂未能公布:)


End file.
